Rating systems are often used to gather user's feedback about any number of items, from rating pictures on social networks to rating food quality at a restaurant, rating books by a bookseller, or rating a seller in an online auction. Ratings from many different users may be displayed so that other users can judge the value or appropriateness of the item.